Geek 101
by Flip the Paige
Summary: To keep her relationship in tact, Utau, Seiyo High's head cheerleader, needs the help of The Nerd Herd in an effort to learn about video games, comics, science fiction, and everything else about the "geek world." But how far down does this rabbit hole go?
1. The Nerd Herd

_Utau Hoshina, captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, could almost hear her entrance being narrated in the freakish minds of those she approached. Something involving "damsel in distress" and her blond hair being like a "sack of gold coins" or something. In her mind it would have sounded more like the voice-over in an old detective movie-the only kind of movie she and Tadase could both watch without fighting. _

_She threw a wad of bills down on the desk in front of Kukai. Three pairs of eyes in the room went to the money. And then to her shapely legs. And then back to the money._

_"I want to hire your services," she said with a little disgust. She didn't want to to be there. And it was no surprise._

**Chapter One:**

**The Nerd Herd**

If Utau had to choose what bothered her most about being the captain of the cheerleading squad, it would be all the other cheerleaders following her around like puppy dogs, hanging on her every word. Sure, at first the power was really appealing. But after awhile, it got old. Not to mention annoying.

"I love your bracelet Hoshina-sempai," Saaya Yamabuki complimented on their way to the cafeteria. Saaya is her underling on the squad, her good friend and more of a pain in the ass than anything else. However, Utau put up with that not out of friendship but respect. Saaya could be a devious person, but she always found a way of getting what she wanted. An impressive characteristic in Utau's opinion.

"This?" Utau regarded her bracelet passively, "Tadase gave me this a long time ago. I guess I put it on without thinking." It was odd, she used to treasure the old piece of metal so much she would be anxious about wearing it out. Now, she didn't even bother with that anymore. Goes to show how long their relationship has lasted. Going on two years.

"Tadase-kun is quite a catch, isn't he?" Saaya observed, admiring the bracelet profusely, "When I first met him, I thought he was as charming as a prince."

"Oh, he's charming alright," Utau commented, more for herself than to perk Saaya's curiosity. Tadase was just exhausting at times.

"You guys aren't having trouble, are you?" Saaya asked concerned, well, as concerned as she could be about an issue that didn't involve herself.

"Nothing like that, I just don't think we'll get to spend as much time together since the school production is about to start." Which wasn't completely true, but was all she was going to confess to Saaya about her relationship problems.

"I'm excited about it, too!" Saaya exclaimed, instantly perked up with this change of topic, "I'm going to audition for the leading lady."

"What happened to your disgust of drama geeks?"

"Are you kidding? I was meant to be on stage!" The thing about Saaya is that she was never modest about anything. No, she was more along the lines of a huge attention whore.

"I'm sure Saaya would be perfect for the part!" by this time they had made it to their usual table, where the freshmen girls loved to try to get in favor of a junior or a senior.

"I know right!" Too bad for those freshmen, Saaya expected people to give her those kinds of compliments, there were no points to be earned in that department.

"I'm sure you'll get the part Yambuki-san," Tadase commented just out of kindness, because that was just how he is, "You already seem passionate about it."

"Thank you Tadase-kun!" Saaya thanked him sweetly with a nice smile. To Utau she was just pretending to be sweet and innocent, a little game she liked to play with Tadase and adults. Utau never thought anything of it.

When she sat down next to Tadase, she felt pissed about the smile he gave her, "How has your day been?"

_What do you think you stupid idiot?_ "Fine," Utau responded passive just picking at her food, barely hearing the conversations going on around her. There was just too much on her mind.

She and Tadase have been going out for a long time. Lately though, it seems they've done nothing but fight. Once that dating "honeymoon" phase was over, they realized how different their interests were. Of course she was into basic girly things: clothes, makeup, music, etc. She never would of thought that Tadase was into things like Star Trek and Lord of the Rings. How was she suppose to relate to that?

They couldn't even do things together without getting into it. What she needed was a solution to this problem.

That's when something miraculous happened, that never had before.

"Is that Hinamori?" someone at the table asked, clearly shocked, making everyone, including a slightly annoyed Utau, direct their attention to the entrance to the cafeteria. Sure enough, there was a girl standing there with pink hair and uniform fit more for a punk aesthetic, glancing around the room passively, with an air of superiority, Utau assumed this was Hinamori.

"She never eats in the cafeteria. I heard she leaves school to get good food."

"Not a bad idea," Utau chimed in, amused by the freshman's face of horror. She wondered for a moment if Hinamori stole his lunch money or something.

"That's nothing," a girl added, "I heard she beat up the entire Sakura soccer team single handedly."

"Yeah, she's got a hell of a reputation, even the principals are afraid of her," a guy said, Utau assumed he was one of Tadase's friends, "She's one hell of a badass, it's really hot." Utau rolled her eyes at the last comment. She was just a girl that played dress up every day, what was so "hot" about that.

She would have voiced her opinion if they all weren't in a trance by her actions. When Utau looked around, it seemed the people around her were watching Hinamori too, just like a kind of school celebrity.

When she began making her way to a table, everyone followed her, even Utau did, more to hop on the bandwagon than anything. When she finally took a seat, Utau wasn't the only one whose mouth dropped and eyes widen. The girl everyone saw as a cool, badass, rebel was sitting at the table of social suicide, the Genre and Nonsense club, also known as: The Nerd Herd.

"Oh, this is too good," Saaya said, seeming more happy than surprised, as she pulled out her digital camera and snapped a few shots of the girl socializing with the losers of the school.

The Nerd Herd only consisted of three poor saps that were too stupid to leave their hobbies at home. Kairi was this kind of genius that she had seen being harassed more than once. Nagihiko looked like a hippie to her, with his long hair, and love and peace attitude. Kukai was the only one she had contact with. He was in her homeroom, and he got busted by the teacher on a daily basis for playing video games during class. A real loser in her opinion. Utau never felt sorry for the guys, it was their own fault for the abuse they received.

That was when she came up with the idea, something so insane and dangerous she just had to give it a try. For the rest of the period she watched the table with a sly smile on her face, barely regarding the conversation about Hinamori at her table. This was just a plan she had to motivate herself to commence, for she was sure this wasn't going to end well.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Their expressions were through a wide range: genuine surprise that she even knew where the media room was (Kukai and Kairi), a look of subtle horror concealed by a nervous smile (Nagihiko), and a passive look of disinterest (Amu).

"You..., um, what?" Nagihiko asked not sure what they could provide for _Utau Hoshina_, especially something that she _required_.

"I want you to teach me your...stuff..." Utau waved her hand at the Star Wars posters, action figures glued to the window sill, cans of soda constructed into a pyramid and open bags of chips. She cringed a little at the last. "I want you to teach me everything you know about video games, science fiction shows, and movies."

"Dear God...I think we're being punked," Kukai commented, disregarding his game to stare at the door, waiting for the camera crew to come in.

"Why?" Kairi asked, not looking up from his desktop. His glasses on the tip of his nose, in complete concentration on whatever he was doing. Utau rolled her eyes at the display.

"My boyfriend is into this kind of stuff. You know, Tadase?"

"Yes, we all know who Tadase is," Kairi commented, still focused on the screen, "'Prince' is the nickname I believe. How appropriate."

Utau ignored him. "He's into it, and I don't get it at all. Any of it. We fight about it all the time. I thought maybe if I learn something about... all this, we would be able to...communicate..better."

"You're going to pay us money to teach you to speak geek so you can talk to your boyfriend?" Kairi asked making sure he understood the situation.

"Yes." She answered, trying to convince them she was serious, while she was trying to convince herself that this wasn't the worst idea she had ever had.

"I'm game," Kukai answered, focusing back on his PSP, "It sounds like fun."

"It sounds stupid to me," Kairi voiced his opinion, "We're not some support group."

"Kairi, not helpful," Nagihiko warned him. He composed himself and offered Utau a professional smile, "Now, what exactly is it you want to know?"

"Well, Tadase likes Star Trek..."

"Really?" Nagihiko said in disbelief before he could stop himself. Amu stuck her nose deeper into her book, obviously hiding her smile at Nagihiko's expense.

"Ha, 'Mr. Wonderful' is a Trekker!" Kukai laughed.

"How old-school," Kairi chuckled.

Utau looked confused from one to the other as they fired off their remarks. "Um, yes he does, and I thought it was referred to as _Trekkie_. Old-school? Uh, he watches... the one with the Klingon. And the one with the dog. And the really old one."

"True Trek?" Kairi asked in higher spirits.

"There are two with a Klingon as a main character," Nagihiko pointed out.

"'Doggie'?" Kukai laughed, "Yeah, I remember a nice dog, a beagle I think." He remarked followed quickly by: "HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MUSHROOM!" Probably to his video game.

Utau took a deep breath to calm herself and give the patience she needed to not commit murder at the moment. "He also likes playing on his Xbox and watching those dorky movies like Star Wars and those little guys...,"

"Xbox or Xbox 360?" Kukai asked, sitting up at attention for more details.

"'Dorky'?" Kairi demanded, slightly insulted.

"'Little guys'?" Nagihiko snorted, "Hobbits suck."

"Oh God, this was a horrible idea," Utau realized forlornly, turning towards the door.

"No wait, we can do this," Nagihiko reasoned, gaining back his composure, "So he likes Star Trek and the other... _great_ major motion pictures and video games. Well, we have experts on all three of them. Kukai's a vidiot. He knows everything about every video game ever made. His name's on half the machines at the arcade. And Kairi knows everything about computers, be games or software. Plus he's a real fantasy freak. If it's got dragons, he's read it. My specialty is science fiction, genre and cult films. I'll handle that.

"And...Amu is," Nagihiko added delicately, hoping to draw her attention, unsuccessfully, "our book expert."

"Yeah..., Tadase doesn't read... a lot of books." Utau pointed out before any jokes could be thrown in.

"Well, what about book with _pictures_?" Nagihiko threw in, "Amu's an obsessive anime freak."

"Manga. Manga is the book. Anime is the televised broadcast," Amu explained, without looking up from her book. Utau hadn't believe the girl truly belonged among the rest of them, what with her punk aesthetic, but with that response, Utau saw the geek in her.

"See what I mean?" Nagihiko remarked, with a satisfied smile, as if they had met her expectations (and then some), "We could plan it out, like a syllabus, with...um, minimum interaction."

"Perfect. Where the interacting is minimumy."

"That was almost a Buffyism," Kairi pointed out to Amu.

"Almost," Amu replied, seemingly unconvinced.

"We could take her to Natsucomi as a final," Kukai suggested, getting excited by the idea.

"What's that?" Utau asked. The setup they were discussing was appealing to her. She was good at standardized education. "It kind of sounds familiar...I think Tadase talked about it..."

"It's our city's answer to World Con," Nagihiko answered proudly.

"It's a sci-ence fiction and fan-ta-sy con-ven-tion," Kairi explained, slowly and carefully.

"Not to mention the endless supply of manga and doujinshi available," Amu added, a hint of excitement in her voice that Utau did not know she could express.

"It's epic!" Kukai summed up with a grin.

"Huh?" Utau said, nodding, but completely lost, "Yeah, a final, that sounds good. So by the end I'll be able to fit in and talk to everyone, and impress Tadase. Maybe without being completely bored."

"Um, that's sounds a little ambitious," Nagihiko commented, with a nervous glance he exchanged with Kairi who was sure to make a comment. "We're just trying to get you through the day without losing your patience."

"Or saying anything too insulting." Kukai threw in, ignoring Nagihiko's warning glare. He was still too deep in his game.

"Yes. That sounds like a more workable end goal." Utau agreed, thinking about how to plan her schedule around this.

"A sports metaphor," Kairi noted pushing up his glasses and focusing back onto his computer, "How _typical_."


	2. Doctor Who Fireflys Over Planet Vulcan

_You might be good at baseball_

_You might be good at track,_

_But when it comes to basketball_

_You might as well step back_

_You might as well step back! _

_It was exhausting to keep that smile plastered on her face while putting on a show. Could no one tell she was just faking it? Not even the girls behind her following her every step?_

_Oh well, as long as it sold. She may even really perk up...,_

_If she accidently high kicks someone in the face. _

**Chapter Two:**

**Doctor Who Fireflys Over Planet Vulcan**

All the girls made their way towards the locker rooms, covered in sweat after a rough practice. Utau could feel the stares from the soccer team whose members seemed to be distracted away from the ball due to the girls' uniforms of shorts and tank tops. It only took a bit of shouting from the coach to get them focused again. Utau smirked at their expense. Guys could be so stupid at times.

The girls were all chatting about their plans after practice in the locker room. Utau listened distractedly to their topic discussions of new fall apparel and latest brand named merchandised as she showered and changed.

"Can you help me chose a skirt Saaya?" One of the freshmen girls asked as Saaya was slipping on her flats.

"I can't help you today," Saaya told her without a hint of apology, "I'm off to have men fall at my feet."

"You got the part?" Utau asked, knowing the answer, but loving how it bothered Saaya to not know.

"Yes." She announced flamboyantly to all the girls, "I got the part of Helena, of course."

Utau shook her head at the girls gathering around Saaya in awe. It wasn't as though Saaya was suited for the part. Sure she was pretty enough, but Helena was also self-conscious and doubtful of the love Lysander offers her. Well, Tadase seemed to think it suited Saaya, but he didn't know Saaya like she did. And unlike Helena in A Midsummer Night's Dream, Saaya was anything but a faithful, lovesick girl.

"The director knew at once I was perfect for the role." Saaya boasted. _Then_ _again_, Utau thought, _she is dramatic enough for any role_.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us Sempai?" Another girl asked Utau, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm busy." Was her only reply as she took her backpack out of her locker and slammed the door shut.

"Doing what?"

"Family get together." Utau thought of quickly.

"Sounds lame." Saaya commented glossing her lips. Utau thanked Saaya silently for being too self-absorbed to pry into her business.

"Maybe next time." Utau told them with a goodbye and walked out. Looking back to make sure no one was behind her, she took a left down the hall towards the media room.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Nagihiko and Utau were alone in the media room. Utau took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the computer with a notebook prompt on her lap. Nagihiko stood in front of the chalk board ready to begin.

"How about we start with the basics?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

Nagihiko began with an intro into Star Wars and Star Trek. "It is essential to know both, but you may only be a fan of one or the other."

"Why?"

"Because the devoted fans don't wish to share their love."

"Wouldn't it be better to like both? To stay neutral?"

"No, you'll just piss people off that way."

"But what's the big deal? They're basically the same thing."

"No. No, they're not. They are distinctly different, and we'll get into that later."

Before Utau could ask anything else, Kukai skateboarded in playing his PSP and holding a bag of chips with his teeth. He sat down beside Utau and asked, "Has it started yet?"

"I'm teaching here Kukai."

"Yeah, television series. You have to show these things to get a good understanding of their awesomeness."

"I'm starting with a background information. We'll watch them later."

"I don't think she needs to know the origins of Star Trek."

"I doubt her boyfriend does anyway." Kairi added, coming in with a package of Little Debbie snack cakes.

"Did no one get the memo that I was _teaching_?"

"Yes." Amu answered, with a six-pack of Mountain Dew in each had, "And we're all eager to learn."

"Don't you have to go pick up that new manga release you were talking about earlier?"

"Not until later. So I came to watch some Doctor Who."

"We're starting with Star Trek."

"That's too much for one afternoon, though!" Kukai complained opening the chips.

"We're not going to watch it all."

"I believe he was referring to the background information." Kairi noted taking a Mountain Dew.

Utau wanted to leave. Their eagerness was just too much for her to handle. Nagihiko sighed too, exasperated himself. "Alright then. Kairi, can you pull up some clips to watch for an idea."

"No problem." Kairi answered pushing his feet against the wall causing his chair to move to a computer. "What show?"

"How about Star Trek?"

"No. That will be too dull for a newbie." Kukai complained.

"Doctor Who then."

"That'll be too confusing if we watch just a clip." Kairi noted, "Why not Babylon Five?"

"No one likes Babylon Five." Amu stated popping open a can. "How about Buffy? That's pretty modern and appeals to the masses."

"It's great, if you ignore the horrible acting." Nagihiko threw in.

"The Big Bang Theory?" Kukai asked, receiving looks from his fellow geeks, "What? Not even for fun."

"Smallville?"

"Too much detail?"

"Twilight Zone?"

"Only if it's not the 2002 version."

"Mystery Science Theater 3000?"

"Too stand-offish"

"Futurama?" Received again by looks of wonderment. "It's science fiction!"

"Red Dwarf?"

"Too unknown."

"Batman: The Animated Series?"

"Hey! Graphic novels are my territory!"

"It's not a graphic novel, it's an animated television show."

"Based off a graphic novel!"

"Lost?"

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous." Kairi shouted at him putting an end to Kukai's reign.

"Oh, and what would you categorize the show as?"

"Not worth watching."

_And that was the only one I knew_, Utau thought as they continued to argue with Spaced, Vernica Mars, and The X-Files, while she tried to wish herself away.

"Stop!" Nagihiko yelled with authority, "We'll just watch Firefly. It's hold modern dialogue, humor with action, and doesn't take much understanding to watch."

The group nodded their heads in agreement, and Utau was relieved that she didn't have to endure anymore of their talk.

"What episode?" Kairi asked pulling up the screen.

"The first one obviously."

"No, the first one is too informative, we just need some basic action."

"But, the first one is the original."

"Actually, episode two was the first to be aired to pull in fans and gain popularity for the show."

"And look how well that turned out."

"It's wasn't the show. It was stupid Fox for canceling it!"

"Bastards."

"Episode five was the best though."

"What? Is that a joke?"

It was then Utau realized how deep she was getting into this world, when all she wanted to do was crawl out.


	3. Push My Button And You'll Get Kicked

_The space ship was flying through the air on the computer screen with the crazy girl running around. _

_It seemed weird to her. But they were all so interested. Laughing in the appropriate places and making jokes with references she didn't understand. _

_If insanity is based majority opinion, she would be considered the crazy one in the room. _

**Chapter Three:**

**Push My Button And You'll Get Kicked **

Utau slammed the door behind her and leaned against it for support. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You're home late." She heard a voice call to her from the kitchen.

She walked towards the smell of fish fillet and replied, "You're home early. Didn't get fired did you?"

"I am a musical genius the orchestra can't afford to lose." Ikuto explained moving the fish around the pan, "Plus my drinking buddy called in sick."

Utau shook her head in disappointment, "Why aren't with your girlfriend then. What's her face."

"We broke up. It wasn't working out."

"What was wrong with her?" Utau asked, referring to the fact that her brother could never manage to stay together with a girl longer than a month."

"She listened to Michelle Branch and Matchbox Twenty. Not to mention her insane obsession with Gwen Stefani"

"Bitch had to go." Utau agreed stealing some of the fish he was cooking, "Here Yoru. Food." She beckoned to the cat that was lounging in the chair next to her. He didn't even bother looking up at her.

"I thought you learned you can't bribe his love."

"I don't get why he hates me so much." Utau wondered eating the fish herself.

"He'll warm up to you eventually."

"Yeah, that's what you said when you got him five years ago." Utau grumbled staring at the cat with distaste.

"Well, at least he's consistent," Ikuto argued, "He hates everyone."

"Everyone but you."

"Yes well, who could hate me?" Utau rolled her eyes at his response. "How was pom-pom practice?" Ikuto asked to poke fun at his sister.

She shrugged not letting it bother her. After three years of abuse about the matter, it didn't seem important any more, "Same as usual."

"Where'd you go afterwards?"

"Nowhere really."

"Well, don't give me too much information now, I'm liable to go tell the whole world. Or at least the orchestra for my own amusement."

"It's because I can't tell if you're being serious or not that I don't tell you things."

"I'm sorry. I thought you liked living in a place with a roof over your head. But if that's wrong, you can always take your chances on the street."

Utau rolled her eyes before hearing her phone ring. An unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Utau. How's it going?"

"Good...uh, who is this?"

"Oh, right. This is Kukai. Remember? I'm in your class and I'm teaching you about video games."

"Yes, Kukai, I know who you are. But...I don't remember giving you my number."

"Nah. Kairi hacked into the school site for me."

"Uh, ok. So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of games you liked so I could bring them for you tomorrow."

"I don't really play video games. So I don't really care."

"Oh. Alright. Is there anything you've been wanting to try or thought looked cool?"

"No. Kukai. I promise you that the idea of playing a video game has never crossed my mind."

There was silence on the other end, and she wondered if she'd been too harsh with him. "Kukai?"

"Aha!" Kukai screamed into her ear making her pull the phone away from her face.

"What?"

"I found my Game Boy. I thought I had lost it." Utau had to hold back yelling a complaint, since she still needed his help. Then again, would Tadase really mind if she sucked at video games? "Well, I'll bring a wide selection I think you'll like and you can choose one tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Utau answered trying to hold back the sarcasm.

"Cool. She you tomorrow Idol."

"What?" Kukai hung up before hearing her question. What did he call her? Was that some kind of joke amongst that Nerd Herd?

Utau hung up her phone with a huff and threw it in her bag. She looked up and saw Ikuto staring at her blankly. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to."

Ikuto waited patiently for a moment before his sister went off, "Why are people so stupid?"

"I don't know." Ikuto answered putting the food on two plates, "Do you want to be more specific?"

"No."

Ikuto took the plates to the table and waited again, "It's just this guy, no. This group of guys that are just so irritating!"

"Some guys are bothering you? Do you want me to go beat them up?"

"Yes, because all guys cower in fear when a violinist threatens them."

"They would if they were smart."

"Don't go beat anyone up. They're not bothering me, I'm paying them to do it."

At that comment Ikuto stared at her amazed. Utau looked at him disgustedly, "Not that! I'm paying them to teach me about their...things."

This comment was met with another look. "Not that! Oh, for God's sake, they're teaching me about their video games and geeky tv shows and whatever else that they think is so damn important."

Ikuto couldn't resist, he broke out laughing. "And what is so funny?" Utau asked with a strained voice of anger.

"I just, can't imagine why."

"Tadase's into those things too, so I'm just learning so we have something to talk about these days."

"Well, as long as you're having fun."

"Fun? What would make you think I was having fun?"

"I don't know, because you're going again tomorrow?"

"No. None of this is fun. If it weren't for Tadase I wouldn't have anything to do with these people. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto answered with a smirk, "You don't usually get so worked up about things though."

Utau stared at him for a moment then pushed her plate away from her, "I'm done." She pushed back her chair and headed to her room.

Ikuto shook his head while he followed her with his eyes. He could have done a better job trying to be an older brother. He looked down to see Yoru staring up at him blankly. But, maybe he just would have made matters worse.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Utau walked into the media room the next day and found Nagi and Kukai trying to hook up some gaming system to a tv they managed to move into the room for the day.

"Hello, Hoshina-san." Nagihiko greeted her as he continued sorting out the cords.

"Hello." Utau answered taking a seat next to Kairi who was doing something on his computer.

"Where's Hinamori?" Utau asked not seeing her there.

"She's at work." Kairi answered still focused on his computer.

"Work?"

"Yeah, she buys too much crap." Kukai commented turning on the machine, "Success!"

Being alone in her sex amongst these boys was not very comforting to Utau, but there was really nothing comforting to her about playing video games.

"Here." Kukai said taking a stack of games from his backpack and handing them to Utau, "Pick which ever one you want."

There were a multitude of games ranging from war, fantasy, and even sports.

"Kukai." Kairi commented taking one of the games, "This is a dating sim."

"I know. I thought it'd be good since you can go places and whatever."

"Yes, but why do you have it?"

"...I was...curious."

Utau ignored them and began looking through the games: Kingdom of Hearts, Final Fantasy X, Ratchet and Clank, God of War, Jak and Daxter. What the hell?

"What's the easiest?"

"It's no fun if it's easy. Then there's no feeling of accomplishment."

Utau stared at him like he was an idiot, but he seemed oblivious to that and stared back with the same burning enthusiasm. He really needed to get his head out of the video games. She looked at the stack of games and took the one at the top and handed it to him, "I'll try this one."

"This is a good one." Kukai commented, approving her choice. Once he put the disk, everyone in the room gathered around the screen.

"I used to love Crash Bandicoot." Nagihiko smiled at the memory of the old game.

"Renew the love man." Kukai told him handing the controller over to Utau, "Give it a go. We'll help you if you get stuck somewhere."

However...

"RUN! You're going to get smashed by the boulder!"

"Jump! Damn it! Jump!"

"The boxes! Don't forget the boxes!"

"Wait, what? Oh..." Utau complained, randomly pushing buttons at this point. Some help they were. All they were doing were making her more nervous and confused. It was inevitable that Crash got hit by the big rock and that obnoxious "GAME OVER" sign came on the screen. Who would do this for pleasure?

"Not too bad." Kukai encouraged, "Don't worry about the boulder. Everyone gets hit by it the first time."

"Yeah," Kairi started, "But most figure it out after twenty-seven tries."

"Kairi," Nagihiko warned, "Not helpful."

"Oh, whatever," Utau said throwing the controller down, "This is stupid anyway."

"Maybe a different game..." Kukai thought, looking through the games he had.

"We've been playing for two hours already." Nagihiko said gently, keeping everyone in check, "Why don't we call it a night?"

"Sounds like a plan." Utau agreed, wasting no time in getting up, "I'll see you boys tomorrow." She rushed out the door outside trying to hurry home to do something to get her brain cells back in motion.

"Hey, Idol!" Utau stopped instantly, there it was again. She told herself to stay calm. "Wait up Idol!" No way in hell.

"Look here!" Utau turned around and stood in front of Kukai with a glare, making Kukai stop and stare back at her, "I don't know what your problem is, maybe radiation poisoning from spending all your time in front of the tv playing your stupid games, but I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't call me 'Idol' or 'Utau' or anything that sounds like you're associated with me anymore than you are. Do it again and next time I won't be so nice. And I'm sure you and your testicles wouldn't want that."

Kukai stared at her for a moment, his expression never changing from when he first stopped. This just irritated her more. She turned back and started walking away again.

"Wait Utau!"

"What did I just tell you?" Utau yelled at him, unable to keep her cool.

"Something about my testicles, I think." Kukai answered pausing to think for a moment. All the while Utau is seething with rage.

Kukai pulled his Game Boy out of his pocket along with some games and handed them to her, "If you want to try some of those games, they're pretty fun."

"Are you insane? Why would I want to play these?"

"You looked like you were having fun earlier."

Before Utau could deny that Kukai started heading back towards the school, "I'll see you tomorrow Utau."

"Don't call me Utau."

"Ok," Kukai said with a goofy grin, "See you tomorrow Idol."

Utau was too stunned by that response. He was getting too cocky. She would have to fix that.


	4. A Children's Card Game Not For Children

_Why are cheerleaders so needy? _

_It's getting harder for Utau to leave practice without them knowing where she was going. _

_Don't these girls have anything better to do with their time then obsessing about what she was doing? _

_T__hen again, _

_she was the one going to learn about fantasy genre._

_Ironic, isn't it._

**Chapter Four:**

**A Children's Card Game Not For Children**

"I challenge you to a children's card game!"

"Shut up and duel me already." Amu responded to Kukai monotonous in her seat.

"Give up now Amu. You don't stand a ghost of a chance."

"Okay, how many times are you going to overuse that joke?" Amu interjected on his speech.

"I am the master of games. It's pointless."

"Yes, but this game is based off an anime. And I am superior in that respect." Amu answered summoning a bunch of monsters on the field.

"Wait...did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Screw the rules. I have pink hair."

"Alright." Kairi said with irritation, "The next person that makes a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged reference is dead."

"Shh...Kukai, did you hear that?"

"Hear that? I _felt_ that."

Kairi stared at them unamused.

"That wasn't Yu-Gi-Oh abridged." Kukai pointed out, not really helping his cause.

"Ok, so what's happening?" Utau asked, completely lost by the cards with fantasy monsters and battles and whatever else was suppose to be happening.

"It's pretty simple." Kairi tried to explain, "The game is set up into six phases. The Draw Phase is where you draw a card from your deck. The Standby Phase is where you just think of what to do. The Main Phase is when you can summon a monster and lay down traps and spells. The Battle Phase is when you can attack with your monsters. The Second Main Phase is any last traps or spells to be laid. And the End Phase is just indicating the end of your turn."

"Right. Then..., why aren't they playing it that way?" Utau asked watching the two throw cards at one another. Kukai yelling comments and Amu staying calm as she shut him down other ways.

"Because they're trying to be cute." Kairi answered with a bitter tone.

"So, this is a popular game?"

"It's good to know the basics any way. You don't need to be skilled to play the game. Just get the right cards and do what they say to do. The game's pretty childish."

"Childish?" Kukai heard in response, "I'll have you know this is an incredible game that children can't even play."

"It's kind of ironic that way." Amu commented throwing down her cards.

"Why don't we start on Magick." Kairi suggested getting more cards.

"But Magick's so boring!"

"It's just like Yu-Gi-Oh."

"You take that back!"

"How about we cool it on the card games guys." Nagi suggested from the table where his math homework was spread out.

"I suppose we could start on fantasy genre books." Kairi suggested, handing Utau a list, "These are some of the most popular fantasy books that you should be familiar with for World Con."

"Seriously?" Utau asked looking over the lengthy list, "Can I get the Cliffnotes? Or just watch the movie or something."

"Just watch the movie?" Kairi asked with a stern face, "Just watch the movie?"

"Now you've done it, Idol." Kukai commented, pausing the game to watch the events unfold.

"What kind of mockery to the greatness is that?" Kairi asked, blowing up, "Do you realize the quality, the art, the very detail that makes these works so great when you just watch the movie? It's outrageous and ignorant."

"Not to mention lame." Amu added, "I always hate when they change the anime so it doesn't match the manga. If they go to the beach in the manga, they shouldn't go skiing in the mountains in the anime."

"What?" Utau asked, not understanding her compliant.

"Recent observation. Not really relevant I guess."

"It's fine. We'll give you the layout." Nagihiko assured her.

"No." Kairi intervened, "If she's serious about this, then she has to do the work. Otherwise, she can forget about getting my help."

"When did our hobbies become such a serious matter?" Amu asked, Utau guessed she was amused, although nothing in her face showed it.

"Did I do something to you?" Utau asked Kairi, not sure what his problem was with her.

"It's not you." Nagihiko said, "It's just..."

"His ex-girlfriend probably." Kukai blurted out throwing down another card, "Die bitch."

"Negate." Amu responded flipping over a trap game.

"Damn it!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." Kairi corrected with a harsh voice, "Now drop it."

"Touchy." Kukai commented before laying his hand on top of his deck, "Come on heart of the fucking cards. Don't fail me now."

He drew. "Damn it all!"

"As much as I'd love to keep kicking your ass at this game," Amu said with no emotion in her voice as Kukai stared at her a fierce look of determination, "I have to get to work."

"Already?" Nagi remarked looking up from his textbook.

"Yeah, we're having this special event going on." Amu explained packing her bag.

"Isn't there always something like that going on?" Kukai asked, looking through the cards on the table.

"Yeah, but we're short on staff this week." Amu explained, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I have to go too." Utau said getting out of her seat in a hurry.

"What? We just finished one card game. We haven't even started on novels."

"Save it for next time. I have to go help my brother."

Kairi wasn't too happy about the matter, but grudgingly took a package of papers and handed them to Utau, "That's background information. Read up on it."

Utau followed Amu out the door.

"You better read that." Amu advised, still showing no emotion, "He'll probably quiz you over it next time."

Without so much as a good bye, Amu went walking in the direction she was heading, only to be stopped by Utau grabbing her by the collar.

"What?" Amu asked with surprise.

"I'm not asking much." Utau tried to reason, "But don't leave me with those three again."

"Why not? They're pretty much harmless."

"That's not the issue. It's a room full of testerone that enhances with video games and comic books and other things I don't understand which makes it awkward and uncomfortable."

"And...my being there will make it more comfortable?"

"Well...," Utau tried to think of a reason why, but all she had was, "You're at least a girl. You know?"

Amu stared at her for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Utau thought that was pretty easy for someone with her character and wanted to venture further. "Where do you work anyway?"

"I'm a waitress."

A lot of horrible mental pictures came into Utau's mind, "Isn't that embarrassing?"

"All the time." Amu answered cracking a small smile on her face. "See you tomorrow Utau."

Utau was surprised Amu would ever refer to her so friendly.

"You're here late." Utau turned around and found Tadase and Saaya behind her.

"I had some things to take care of." Utau answered smoothly, "How was play practice."

"Great." Saaya chimed in hugging Tadase's arm playfully, "Tadase makes a wonderful Lysander."

"I'm sure." Utau replied playfully, but she knew Tadase wasn't like Lysander. He wouldn't be involved in a forbidden love of any kind. It just wasn't him.

"Can I walk you home?" Tadase asked Utau, taking hold of her hand.

"Sure."

"I'll walk with you guys." Saaya injected hanging on to Tadase's arm, "I'm going the same way."

"Don't you have a driver that picks you up from school?" Utau asked, starting to get annoyed by Saaya's presence.

"He's off today." Saaya explained, "Come on. I don't want to walk by myself."

"It's alright Yambuki-san." Tadase agreed, "It's really not a problem."

"Thanks Tadase-kun." Saaya exclaimed before adding, "And you know, you can call me Saaya. We've known each other long enough to not be so formal."

Before Utau could inject her own opinion, she heard a cry, "Amu! Amu!" There came a quick breeze that pasted them along with some dust flying in the air causing the three of them to break out into fits of coughing.

"Utau. Where's Amu?" Utau waved the air in front of her and say Kukai standing there.

"Kukai? What the hell?"

"Where's Amu?" he asked again, holding up a textbook, he explained, "She left her book."

"She left already." Utau told him pointing towards the gate.

"Great." Kukai complained to himself. Then seeing Tadase toting two women on his arms he gave him a grin, "Tadase, you dog."

"Anything else Kukai?" Utau asked before he could make jokes.

"Nope. I got to run this by Amu's work." Kukai said with a wave, "I'll see you tomorrow Utau." And with that he went off running again, with the same amount of energy. Utau wondered where all of that energy came from.

"How do you know the freak that's always playing video games?" Saaya asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"He's..., just in my class."

"Wow." Saaya said with what seemed like sympathy, "That must be rough."

"He's not that bad." Hyperactive, annoying, and a big pain in the ass, sure. But, all in all, he was... tolerable.

"Are you going to go to the game tomorrow Tadase?" Saaya asked, smoothly changing the subject. "I plan on it." Tadase answered, "Help cheer them on like you guys do."

"Trying to keep a crowd motivated in a losing game." Saaya said as if it pained her to talk about. Did she seriously just make cheerleading seem like a worthwhile endeavor? Utau couldn't help cracking a smile at that.

"Maybe they'll win tomorrow."

"Sure, if they get to throw punches and kick more than the ball."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules. I have money." Utau chimed in seeing the opportunity.

Tadase and Saaya both looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"N-Nothing." _Dear God, they're rubbing off on me! _


	5. Playing Fangirl

_"No. No. No. I won't believe it!_

_"I don't hate these guys. Sure they have weird hobbies, but that's no reason to hate them. _

_"And I can like them without being like them.I think...No! _

_"I am nothing like them! Do you hear me?"_

_Utau repeatedly told herself in her mind as she trudged to school. _

_"I am not a like them!" _

**Chapter Five:**

**Playing Fangirl **

Utau waited a little after class for the hallways to clear before heading to the media room. This was the first time she was going to the room right after school. She had to be cautious.

When she made her way in there, she was met by surprised faces.

"You're here early." Kukai acknowledged, "Die alien scum!" He yelled at the computer screen.

"What are you playing today?" She asked throwing down her bag.

"Halo online." Kukai answered, still focused, "Theses guys suck-"

"Watch the language." Nagihiko warned him, "We have girls in the room."

"Oh yeah, I guess we do." Kukai said with a grin towards Amu, "Since Utau walked in."

"Very funny." Amu replied, not batting an eye at the comment as she flipped a page in her book, "It's enough to make me wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Games are my lady."

"That's taking it a little far." Utau told him, kind of creeped out by the setting in his game.

"Why are you here this early anyway?" Kairi asked his eyes never leaving his computer.

"I didn't have practice." Utau said taking a seat and twirling in her seat.

"Why?"

"Because..." she started waiting to see if any of them had a clue. Blank faces waited for an answer. Utau sighed, it was painfully obvious she was hanging out with the Nerd Herd. "There's a game tonight guys."

"We're playing the Kishimo High School, right?" Kukai asked, "Why won't you die?" he added to the game.

"That's right."

"Yeah," Kukai said throwing a grenade, "We're going to get creamed."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." He protested, pausing his game to look at her. "Their assist and shot ratio is higher than ours, not to mention more successful. They're already 5-0, one of the teams being last years region champions. Plus the formations won't be as successful without Yamagata there."

"Yamagata? He's not that good."

"Not that good? He's the best midfielder we have. We need him to do a 4-2-4 formation or otherwise it'll fall apart." Kukai explained getting back to the game, "Come on, don't you pay attention to the game?"

"At least I'm there every game."

"Kukai's always there too." Amu interjected, only half listening to the conversation, "He texts me updates every five minutes when I'm at work."

"Really?" Utau asked not believing what she was hearing, "Why?"

"School spirit." Kukai said plainly.

Utau stared at him, "No, seriously." Making Nagihiko snort with a laugh.

Kukai paused the game and looked towards her. "That's offensive. You're assuming I don't have school spirit."

"He really does." Kairi added, "He's always obnoxiously loud when he cheers and wears what he's suppose to for the game. It rather annoying actually."

Utau rolled her eyes at them, "Well, if you have such school spirit, you should come to the game and cheer them on."

"We're coming." Nagihiko told her with a smile, "You know, without being asked."

"I'm not." Amu pointed out, "It's the same time as work."

"Do you work every day?" Utau asked curiously, Amu didn't seem the kind with enough ambition to work at all, let alone all the time.

"Whenever I can." Amu confirmed with an absent flip of the page.

"I'm not either." Kairi threw in before he got roped into going, "It sounds like a waste of time."

"Come on, Kairi," Nagi tried to persuade him, "We may put up a good fight."

"Even if the other team wasn't statistically superior, we wouldn't win."

"How do you figure that?" Kukai asked trying to test if he could top his own answer.

"When the temperature drops below 60 degrees and there's a head wind, force is exerted on the ball creating an unfavorable magnitude and direction. The resulting spatial vector leads to a decrease in the team's overall ability." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "I anticipate a humiliating defeat."

"Damn science." Kukai muttered throwing another grenade in protest.

"Ok..." Utau said, dumbfounded by that response.

"You guys are cutting into my hour." Amu announced, closing her book and laying it out on the table.

"Oh, yeah." Kukai remembered pausing his game and minimizing the screen. "I gotta watch this." Nagihiko and Kairi both stopped what they were doing to watch Amu proceed.

Amu went to the closet in the room and took out a two bags and set them in front of Utau. "These are some I found in my room I thought you might like." Amu told her pulling an example out, "They're shoujo, or girl comics. I thought these might be more suited to you than shounen."

Utau examined the bags, "Holy shit!" There had to be at least fifty books in each bag. "You want me to read all of these?"

"Just start some and see if you like them," Amu advised with a shrug, "There's no point trying to pretend you like something."

"I thought that was the point of this whole endeavor." Kairi commented receiving a jab in the rib by Kukai.

"Yeah, yeah. To get along with Tadase better, blah blah blah," Amu said waving a hand at him, "But if she tries to talk to anyone else, they'll see her as a fake on sight."

"A fake?"

"Fangirls are very well informed when it comes to the things they love," Amu informed her, "And trust me, they're not afraid to call you out on something. Or claim their love is stronger."

Utau was amazed she could keep her composure while explaining this. "Ok..., so, what do you recommend I start with?"

"Well, what do you usually read?"

"Uhh..." Utau thought as they all stared at her, "Magazines."

"Bravo." Kairi replied

"One more and you're out, man." Kukai warned him

"A sports metaphor? Really?"

"Nagi." Kukai said with a strained voice, still facing Kairi.

"Come on, guys," Nagihiko said, getting between the two, "We're suppose to be silent observers."

"Emphasis on the silent." Amu added throwing the boys a look that straightened them out. "What do you like to do then?"

"Just hang out with people I guess."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Walking around the mall, going to parties, the usual."

"Any hobbies?"

"Not really."

"Do you have any fantasies?"

"Not so much."

"God." Kairi finally exclaimed, reaching his limit, "You have about as much personality as a turnip."

"Said the guy that's always staring at his computer with no express and a stick shoved up his ass?" Utau asked, smiling sweetly to ruffle him up.

Amu bent down to the bag and began looking through some volumes, "Why don't you try this." Amu suggested, handing her a book.

"Maid Sama!" Utau read the title aloud arching a brow in question, "I thought I said I didn't have any weird fantasies?"

"It's not like that." Amu explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I think you'll appreciate the heroine. She's pretty tough, and takes no crap from anyone."

"And...she's a maid?"

"She works at a Maid Cafe for money that her family needs."

"I'll try it..." Utau said, not feeling very good about this. Never in her life had she ever had the desire to read a comic. Now she had to start with something as weird as this.

"Fruits Basket is a really popular manga too." Amu added pulling out manga, "The plots pretty cool and the characters are really interesting to read. High School Debut is popular, but I think the character might be a little too innocent and sporty for your liking. Skip Beat is popular, but I think it's highly over rated. It's girly in a normal sense though, so you might like it. The first chapter of Nana is hard to get through, so you might just want to skip that. Dengeki Daisy though, is a work of genius. You should at least read this one."

"Woah! Woah! Wait a second." Amu was going a little too fast for her to follow, and Amu seemed to be a little more excited than she usually was. Granted that wasn't saying much, but Utau could tell she was really into this stuff. She could only imagine the look of sick satisfaction Saaya would have if she knew about this; a way to prove there was no doubt about Amu being a nerd, and worse, an otaku.

"Sorry." Amu muttered, embarrassed. "Just skim through those and you'll be fine."

"Alright. I needed some light reading anyway." Utau commented lifting the bags.

Amu nodded and went back to her chair and book.

"She got shy again." Kukai commented to Utau taking the bags from her and placing them on the table, "You should be around when she goes fangirl. That's a fun sight to see."

"I can't imagine that." Utau said before grabbing the bags again, "I'm going to head home before the game. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Nagi hit Kukai in the arm, "Ask her."

"What? Me? No. You ask her."

"Amu?"

"I'm not doing it."

"I told you doing it live was a dumb idea." Kairi commented from behind his computer.

"You ask her then smart ass."

"No way."

"Some one ask her."

"_Ask me what?_" Utau demanded getting annoyed by all the dancing around.

Nagi hit Kukai in the arm again, "Alright, fine! We were wondering what you were doing tomorrow night."

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well, we were going to have a movie marathon at Nagi's place to console him in his lonely state. And since we all voted on some classic Science Fiction types, we thought you might want to come and..., I don't know, take notes or something."

"You're inviting me to watch old movies?" Utau asked, receiving an answer in nods. "On a Friday night?"

"You don't have to come." Kairi interjected, "I'm sure we will survive the evening without your presence."

"What Kairi is trying to say," Nagihiko started, with a pointed glare towards Kairi, "Is that if you have other plans or don't want to go, you won't hurt our feelings or anything."

Utau considered the option. Personally, she would rather do anything other than spend an evening watching Star Wars. But on the other hand, Tadase loved those. Plus, what else did she really have to do? Follow a group of girls around in the mall pretending she gave a damn about whether a dress matched their skin tone or not.

"Why not?"

"Seriously?" Amu asked with an expression that could almost pass for surprise.

"Curiosity I guess." Utau said heading out the door, "Later."

"Don't you need details? We need to decide a location time, a time of arrival, the supply of snacks and beverages, the-"

"Don't sweat the small stuff Kairi," Kukai assured him, "We'll just do it live."

"You know, I'm not a fan of that expression."

"I do, nothing to worry about this way."

"Then say Hakuna Matata and let me plan."

"Bye guys," Utau said leaving them to argue amongst themselves.

Utau walked down the abandoned hallway towards the gym. She just had to get her uniform out the locker room then she could throw it over the bags, cleverly hiding the manga.

In the locker room, she laid the bags down to open her locker and began throwing things on top of the bags. She jumped with a start when she heard the door fly open. Who would be here at this hour? It was too early for the game.

"Senpai?" Utau saw one of the freshmen on the squad staring at her in surprise. Her hair was up in pig tails, as they usually were in practice, and she was out of her school uniform. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was just getting my uniform." Utau answered pointing to her bag. "Why are you here Yuuki?"

"Oh, ha ha." Yaya answered with a laugh, "I got all the way home before I realized I forgot my math book."

"Alright," Utau replied, taking a deep breath to compose herself, she shut her locker and picked up her bags, "I'll see you at the game."

"Yeah!" Yaya answered with a fist pump. Utau was always mildly annoyed by Yaya. She was peppy all of the time, even beyond the realm of cheerleading.

Utau was almost to the door before her foot caught on one of the benches. She caught herself from falling, but her bags went flying to the ground.

"Senpai!" Yaya exclaimed going over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Utau answered quickly, trying to gather her things back in her bag before Yaya noticed.

"Here," Yaya said, bending down to help, "You dropped your...comic books?"

It was all over. Yaya couldn't keep a secret, she was always so chatty. Everyone would know not only that she was hanging around with the Nerd Herd, but she was _learning_ from them.

"Senpai?" Yaya asked staring at the books with amazement, "You..."

It was all over.

"You like manga too?"

..._What the hell? _

"Uhh..."

"Oh my God, I thought I was the only one!" Yaya exclaimed with excitement. "I just love shoujo manga! It's just so adorable! Don't you think?"

"Uh, Yeah...Um, Dengeki Daisy is a work of genius."

"I know, right!" Yaya agreed with additional excitement.

"Yeah..." Utau said grasping the situation. There was still hope for her, "But, if you don't mind. Could we keep this between us, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, of course." Yaya answered with a set determination, "I'm embarrassed to admit it myself."

"Thanks," Utau said with relief, heading out the door, "I'll see you at the game."

"Yeah, let me know if you find any good new manga."

"Will do." Utau muttered before sprinting out the door. She needed to get home before anyone else saw her. She didn't think her nerves could handle another close call like that.


	6. Aliens and Vulcans and droids Oh My!

_"What the hell?"_

_Utau asked herself as she flipped through the manga books._

_"Can't anyone act normal here? Ugh! Just get together already! You're killing me!" _

_"Utau?" Ikuto called tapping on her door. _

_Utau quickly kicked the bags of manga under her bed and hide the one she was reading under her pillow._

_Ikuo peeked in to see Utau in an awkward position acting "natural". He gave her a look._

_"Uhh..."_

_"I don't want to know."_

**Chapter Six: Aliens and Vulcans and droids Oh My!**

Utau was leaving the locker room after practice when she found Tadase waiting for her outside.

"How was practice?"

"Same old."

"Do you want to go to Saaya's party tonight."

"I already have plans."

Tadase gave her a surprised look, "I thought everyone was going."

"No, not _everyone_."

"Well, can't you cancel?"

"No I can't cancel. I already said I'd go."

"I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I count more than whoever you're hanging out with?"

"As my boyfriend you should have asked me before the last minute."

Why'd it always have to turn out like this?

"Hey guys." Saaya greeted them walking out of the locker room, "Will I see you guys tonight?"

Utau turned and walked off in a huff.

"Did I say something?" She could hear her ask Tadase innocently. This was just what she needed.

When she got to the media room, Kairi was setup in front of the chalk board writing out times and events.

"You're late." Kairi informed her, annoyed.

"I...am?"

"You're always here by 4:32."

"I am?"

"I have planned according to that and now, we're behind schedule."

"Huh?"

"Just ignore him." Kukai advised starting to turn off his computer. "That's what we do."

"I have a schedule for the evening, and I think if we hurry to the bus stop we can make up the lost time."

"Really?" Kukai asked, "I'm not sure. Can I see it?"

Kairi handed him the schedule and Kukai proceeded to rip it to shreds. "Hey!"

"No schedules. This is a casual outing and I'm going to teach you how to lay back. Now, we will proceed to the bus stop and go from there. We're are doing it live. Say it with me."

"Doing it live." Kairi muttered with his jaw clenched.

"That was hard for you to get out." Nagihiko observed in amusement.

"We're going to miss the bus." Amu told them grabbing her backpack from the floor and motioning towards the door.

"Right. Let's go men!" Kukai said with enthusiasm, sprinting out the door.

"Why does he have to run?"

"It's best this way." Amu told her, "If he doesn't burn energy he'll get annoying."

"How are you liking the manga?" Amu asked as they headed towards the bus.

"It's alright..., but it's kind of weird."

"What were you expecting it to be? Classy and fresh?"

"No, I mean, isn't it kind of obvious the best looking guy is going to hook up with the best looking girl? Where's the mystery in that?"

"They're not all like that. And you can't just judge by appearances. There is always some kind of weird trait that makes them undesirables."

"Ok, but what about the teacher and student couples. And when the guy is like seventeen and is interested in an elementary student? Isn't that creepy? Or at least a case of pedophilia?"

"It's not a big deal in manga. It's actually really common. You can't analyze the age, just how they are together. It's kind of nice for the relationship to be based on things other than the physical component."

"If you say so." Utau said, not quite convinced that was the case, "Oh, you should meet this girl on the cheerleading squad."

"There's a statement I thought I'd never hear as anything other than a sick, sick joke." Amu answered apathetically, "Unless it is a joke."

"No." Utau answered, mocking her monotone. "She saw me with all that manga and she starting talking to me about it. She's really into it."

"You don't say." Amu said a little hesitantly, glancing towards Kairi.

"Yeah. She's a freshman, Yuiki. Fair warning though, she may come on a little strong."

"Uh..." Amu started looking at Nagihiko for support, but only received a nervous look back.

"What'd I say?" Utau asked noticing the sudden tension.

"It doesn't matter." Kairi said sternly walking a little faster, "We're going to miss the bus."

The three watched him walk ahead of them, meeting up with Kukai.

"Good start." Amu noted sarcastically. "Let's refrain from talking about Yaya around Kairi, ok?"

"Yaya? Do you know her?"

"Not really, but she went to middle school with Kairi."

"Well, why-?" Utau started but noticing Kairi was within earshot, shut up. Nagi gave her a thumbs up as a thank you.

They loaded the bus to go to the shopping area near Nagi's house. When they got there, they split up, the boys go to get some sci-fi movies and the girls go to the supermarket next door to get some snacks.

"We'll order pizza when we get there and there's popcorn at my house." Nagi told Amu handing her a list.

"Got it. And remember, only the basics. And keep Kukai away from the games, or else we'll never get out of here."

"I have will power." Amu rolled her eyes before taking off to the store with Utau.

"What do we need?" Utau asked while Amu grabbed a shopping basket.

"Chips are first on the list."

They headed down the aisle and when Amu was throwing potato chips in the basket, Utau felt she had to pry. "What's the deal with Kairi and Yuiki?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Amu said absently, grabbing a bag of Fritoes. "You lasted longer than I thought."

"Yeah, I'm obviously a gossip. Now tell me." Utau said shaking her arm, "Come on."

"Fine." Amu caved in, shaking Utau off her arm. "Kairi and Yaya used to go out."

"What?"

"Grab some onion dip."

Utau grabbed a tub and threw it in the cart. "How in hell's name did _that_ happen?"

"It's a mystery to all of us." Amu assured her, pushing the cart to another aisle. "They were apparently really into each other."

"Really?" Utau asked, stunned.

"Yep." Amu answered, "HoHos or Twinkies?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're right." Amu said analyzing the two, "Both is a better idea."

Utau rolled her eyes, getting back on topic. "I can't imagine Kairi being a boyfriend."

"Like love does not compute?" Amu suggested with a robot impersonation as the threw some bags of marshmallows in the cart.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Utau agreed pushing the cart to follow Amu, "If they were so hot and heavy, what happened?"

"I don't think hot and heavy is how I'd describe it." Amu clarified, placing a jar of peanut butter in the cart. "But they broke up soon after entering high school."

"Why?"

Amu smirked, "She became a cheerleader."

Amu moved the cart to the aisle with cookies, Utau following her blindly. "The story is, when she became a cheerleader and started hanging out with that crew, she stopped doing things with Kairi. She was embarrassed to be seen with him."

"Rough." Utau commented, not sure what to think. She could understanding being embarrassed about your boyfriend, Tadase was into everything Kairi was, in a less intense way of course. But it's kind of harsh to not want to be seen with him.

Then again, she was embarrassed to be seen with The Nerd Herd.

She looked at Amu and was sure she knew she was a hypocrite, but she was too concerned in the night. Amu could probably care less about how Utau felt about being seen with her.

"Oreos and Chips Ahoy ought to satisfy."

"Do you guys do this every Friday night?"

"No. We're just keeping Nagi company."

"Company? Why?"

"Because his girlfriend isn't going to be in town this weekend and that's usually the only time they get to spend together."

"What?"

"Unfair right?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean..." Utau wasn't sure what to think, "I didn't think Nagi was...like that."

"Even geeks can get girlfriends." Amu assured her.

"No, I thought Nagihiko was gay."

Amu nearly tripped over the cart. "Huh?" Amu asked showing the first plain expression on her face Utau had ever seen. Surprise.

"Oh, really? Is it that far fetched."

Amu shook her head gaining her composure, but laughing to herself, "If there is a God in heaven, he will let me be there when you tell him that."

"Why? Will he get mad?"

"Only as mad as any straight guy would. Maybe more so, considering what his mother did to him."

"What did his mother do?" "Another story for another time." Amu insisted placing a finger to her lips.

"God, I can't believe The Nerd Herd has drama."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what goes on." Amu said, adding flare to the mystery. "Ice-cream is the last thing on the list."

"How many people are going to be there?"

"Just us."

"_Just us?_"

"Yeah..." Amu answered hesitantly.

"All this food is for us?"

"Plus ice-cream. But if you want more we can go get some."

"No! This looks like a heart attack and obesity and high cholesterol morphed together."

"Oh, yeah, can you grab some chocolate syrup behind you."

Utau threw a bottle in the cart with disgust. "Why not just throw butter in the cart?"

"When Nagi said he had popcorn that included butter, so we're good there."

"You can't tell me you eat like this." Utau insisted, "You're like ten ounces. The food together probably weighs more than you."

"Look." Amu said with that amused smile, "If you want to learn our ways, you must take part in our cultural rituals. But if you'd rather get some rice cakes and watch us eat all of this, then be my guest."

Utau stared in the cart. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything in there. You couldn't gain weight and still be on top of the pyramid. But, man she used to love chocolate.

"Come on." Amu egged her on, "What kind of ice-cream do you like?"

Amu grabbed a tube of chocolate and waited for her to choose one.

"Tadase usually just gets Vanilla."

"I don't care what Tadase gets. What do you like?"

Utau thought for a minute looking at the flavors, "I've always been partial to Rocky Road."

"Great." Amu said grabbing a tube of Rocky Road. "Lets go get the boys and head out."

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"Hi Nagi~"

They were instantly greeted by many female dancers in their leotards. Utau thought they were kidding when they said he _lived_ in a dance studio.

"Now I remember why I love coming here." Kukai acknowledged the girls with a grin and a nod.

"Working on the Kabuki?" Nagi asked the girls casually.

"Yes, it's intense this year."

"We may need to have you show us how later."

"As long as I don't have to wear a leotard, I'll be happy to help."

They giggled musically in union, staying in step even when they weren't dancing.

Utau leaned towards Amu to whisper in her ear, "And we're sure he's not gay."

"It's pretty obvious when Rima's around, but...," Amu stared at him as he positioned his arms for the girls, "Nothing's ever certain though."

"Can we watch the movies now?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok." Kukai said putting his arm around his neck, "Excuse us ladies."

They giggled simulataneously at him. Utau rolled his eyes before following them into the living room.

"We need to decide the order we watch the movies." Kairi insisted putting everything on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Cool." Amu commented letting all the food fall out of the bags.

"Did you guys leave any food in the store?"

"Sure, all that expensive protein and health booster stuff."

"Now, I say we play them by year of release so we can see the advancement in technology and-"

"Lame." Kukai chimed in opening the bag of Lays. "We should play the best ones first so Utau doesn't get bored."

"Yeah, because I'm going to be so enthused when you put in Star Wars."

"Do you want to start with Star Wars?" Kairi asked searching for it, "We have the first one."

"Wait." Amu stopped him opening her can of Mountain Dew. "Does the first mean Episode One or Episode Four?"

"Uh..." Kukai started shoving some chips in his mouth to slur his words, "Phor."

"Guys! We said we were going to go one to six to bypass the confusion."

"But four is better. I think her first introduction to Star Wars should be with the best one."

"Then why aren't we watching Episode Five?"

"What was that about confusion?"

"Never mind." Nagihiko said taking the disc and throwing it to the side.

"What all do you guys have?"

"Prepare yourself for an epic evening. We have Aliens, Vulcans, droids, Replicants, and something called a "Dennis Nedry," the films that make up our nerd and filmgeek bedrock."

"Any comic book themes?"

"Sorry Amu, but no comic book titles allowed; just those films that are easily found in the sci-fi section of the video store." Kairi told her looking through the DvDs.

"Next time, comic book movie marathon, complete wiht _Superman: The Movie, Batman Begins, Road to Perdition, A History of Violence, Captain America, 300, American Splendor, Sin City, Ghost World, The Crow, Blade, The Rocketeer_-"

"What's with all the American comics?"

"Live action for anime never turns out well. Plus, America makes the best movies."

"Ahh, Hollywood."

"How about we start with _Moon_?"

"What's that?"

"_Moon_ is a movie where you grow to care for Sam as he struggles with his claustrophobic surroundings, mounting paranoia and hallucinations, and finally the surprise twist that throws him for a loop."

"What twist?"

"I can't tell you that. That'd spoil it."

"Fine. What else you got?"

"_District 9_." Kukai said with a game show host tone as he presented her the DvD, "One of the best aliens-live-among-us pictures ever made. _District 9_ finally proves that great sci-fi movies can _have_ giant robots in them. Thank God that _Halo_ movie never happened."

"Giant robots..." Utau said, less than enthused. She picked up one of the DvDs, "What's _Forbidden Planet _about?"

"It's Shakespeare gone sci-fi." Amu told her plainly, setting up the food. "Only relocated from an isolate island to an isolated planet and Roby the Robot has a bigger part."

"Ok, what movie doesn't have a robot in it?"

"_Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ doesn't." Nagi told her laying back on the couch, enjoying the show.

"Ah, yes!" Kukai gave her the DvD, "The pod people have a biological mission to destroy and replace humanity. It's a terrifying scenario, because the enemy can be your wife, your boss, your kid, anyone. But it gives McCarthy a good excuse to mack on his ex, Dana Wynter. It's a legendary sci-fi scarefest."

"No it's not." Kairi argued.

"What do you mean it's not?"

"In 1956, Communism was a threat to America and this first was used to scare them."

"Really?"

"Come on! The dramatic line 'They're here already! You're next!' ? It's suppose to be a warning about the communists."

"Well..., there you go. It's cool _and_ educational."

"I wouldn't go that far with it."

"Where's _The Thing_?" Amu asked after searching everything, "You got _Close Encounters of the Third Kind, The Day the Earth Stood Still, A Clockwork Orange, Planet of the Apes, Metropolis, Back to the Future_-"

"Hey! I know that one."

"But not _The Thing_?"

"The Thing isn't science fiction."

"It has an alien in it."

"It's horror."

"It's a cross between _Alien_ and _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_, both of which are present. It succeeded at asking the question 'Who Goes There?' like its literary source material did, but forcing our survivors to figure out who they really are as The Thing puts their humanity to the test. The practical special effects hold up better than you'd think (save for the stop-motion Blairmonster), and I defy you to not have your mind blown when the head of a victim sheers itself from its burning corpse and spider-walks away."

"Fine," Kukai acknowledged, "Then you can go back to the movie store and get it."

"Next time, I'm helping choose the movies." Amu said falling back on the couch, "You people make me sick."

"Ok..." Nagi started making his way to the DvD player with a disc, "_Star Trek II : The Wrath of Khan_ it is."


	7. Secrets to the Game of Life: Unknown

_There were parts that were cool, some that were gross, and some that were just plain confusing. _

_So, why was this so much fun?_

_Joking around and yelling at a screen while eating massive amounts of junk food,_

_how did Utau find it so..._

_entertaining?_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Secrets to the Game of Life: Unknown**

The glare from the television screen was starting to burn Utau's eyes. Plus, the talking monkeys on the screen were really starting to freak her out.

"Is the movie almost over?" Utau asked Kukai who was sitting on the ground leaning back against the couch. He was the only one still awake, the rest were passed out on top of each other.

"Don't you see him getting into the space pod?" Kukai whispered back, pointing out the obvious.

Utau kicked him in the head with barely enough force to push him forward. "How was I suppose to know that means the end? All these movies have space things come in during different times."

"I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep." Kukai told her half watching the movie. "I thought this stuff bored you?"

"It doesn't excite me anyway." Utau admitted falling onto the couch cushion bringing her eye level to Kukai. "It's mostly because my stomach hurts. I think I ate too much."

Kukai laughed at that, "Yeah, we're a little too much for a rookie. It takes years to get to our level of junk food capacity."

"Shockingly enough, I don't think I want to reach your level."

"Okay, but you're missing out." Kukai said grabbing more chips, "It's more fun where I live."

Utau rolled her eyes before focusing back on the screen, there were just so many comments on that point.

"The apes still rule?" Utau asked at the end of the movie, clearly upset. "What kind of suckish ending is that?"

"Not exactly the feel good film of the year, but you can't beat the classics."

"It's kind of freaky." Utau told him not liking the idea of monkeys taking over the world. Shaking that thought away, she looked down at her watch, "Oh crap. My brother's going to kill me."

"What time is it?" Kukai asked getting up to take the movie out of the DVD player.

"Almost one in the morning." Utau told him while getting up herself. "I have to get home. I just hope my brother went out drinking after work."

Kukai looked back at her, not saying anything, but really wanting to ask. Utau noticed his look and shrugged her shoulders, "He says it's easier to find inspiration."

"Okay..., sure." Kukai said turning off the television.

"He's a musician." Utau tried to explain without making her brother sound like a complete drunk.

"Like...hard rock, trash the hotel room, kind of musician?"

Utau laughed at that assumption. "No, like Tokyo Orchestra: string section."

"Really?" Kukai asked taken aback by that answer. "Well...that's pretty cool. Not as cool as a rock star, but whatever."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Should I wake up Amu?"

Utau and Kukai both looked at the three asleep on the couch. Nagihiko and Kairi were both leaning on Amu, who was in the middle, while Amu's head was against Nagihiko and her feet were in Kairi's lap. It would be a challenge to wake Amu up without rousing the other two.

"Nah." Kukai decided, "She usually stays the night with Nagi anyway."

"And her parents are okay with that?"

Kukai gave her a look, "Have you met Nagi?"

"You have a point." Utau admitted still wary of the idea. "He's still a guy though."

"I think Amu's dad still thinks he's a girl actually."

"What?" Utau asked, but shook her head thinking the better of it. "I think I can catch the next bus home."

"I'll walk you to the bus stop then."

"That's okay, I think I can manage." Utau said with a laugh at his offer. "It's not like I'll run into trouble in the dance studio community."

"Maybe. But it's still not good for a girl to be walking around alone at night."

Utau wanted to point out she wouldn't feel much safer with the video game expert as her protector, but thought it'd be better not to put him down. This was probably his first opportunity to act out one of those many gaming scenarios he played.

When they started walking, Kukai asked if she liked any of the movies they watched.

"They weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Granted I wouldn't voluntarily watch one."

"Because there wasn't a sappy love story happening, like You've Got Mail or P.S. I Love You?"

"Excuse me. Have you ever seen P.S. I Love You?"

"Uh.., no."

"Then I don't want to hear your crap."

"Sorry. I guess I'm not very intuned with my sensitive side or something."

Utau laughed at that. "Nah, I think all guys hate those movies. I know Tadase does." Utau shrugged, "At least now I can tolerate his movies without being bored to tears."

"How?"

"I'll throw popcorn at the screen whenever Gul Dukat comes on. Or I'll play the dark side drinking game."

"You have to admit, that would add a new flare to the watching experience."

Utau laughed at that. What she needed was some kind of flare to watching Star Wars. Anything would do.

"Doesn't all this seem like a lot of work?"

Utau looked at him strangely, "What?"

"It just seems like a lot of work to put into doing things you don't like. What's the point?"

Utau hummed to herself turning her face forward, "It didn't used to matter. But then we started running out of things to talk about."

"What'd you talk about before then?"

"You know, the basic first date talk. Sweet smiles, batting eyelashes." She smirked at his questioning look, "Or do you not know?"

"Hey. I've had plenty of dating experience thank you very much."

"Oh, I see." Utau said her smirk still present on her face.

She sighed. "But after that, we kind of realized we don't have that much in common. It seems kind of stupid, but I want what we used to have."

Kukai just shrugged looking forward.

"I don't know if he even wants to keep going. It seems like all we're doing is going through the motions. That or, we fight. Maybe it's all pointless."

Utau knew she probably shouldn't be telling him all this, but he wasn't like the girls from the cheerleading squad. She was pretty confident Kukai wouldn't go blabbing about it later.

"No!" Kukai groaned hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. Utau stared at him. "It's not pointless."

"Are you having a seizure or something?"

"No. I'm just saying that maybe you should show him that you're trying, you know? Because sometimes it means more that you're trying...or something."

"You're not used to giving advice, are you?" Utau asked with a laugh.

"Not on this subject." Kukai admitted, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Well, thanks." Utau said with a smile, "You're a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah," Kukai responded with an aggravated tone, "I'm a regular Boy Scout."

Utau rolled her eyes at him before pulling out her iPod and looking through the music.

"What are you listening to?"

"What?" Utau asked in surprise.

"Got some bubble gum pop that makes you wanna dance?" Kukai suggested, rolling his arms as an attempted dance move.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." Utau took out one her ear buds and handed it to him. He took it and listened to the music.

"Who is this?"

"The Bangles."

"Who?"

"The Bangles." Utau repeated amazed by his lack of knowledge. "They're one of the greatest bands of the 80s."

"Oh...sure. The Bangles..., right."

"Come on..." Utau egged him, "Manic Monday? Walk Like An Egyptian? Anything from the 1963 album _Different Light_?"

He stared at her blankly. "Do you live under a rock?"

"That's what I wondered about you when you asked me who Marvel and Capcom were."

They arrived at the bus stop just as the bus was coming in. Before getting on she told Kukai, "I'll try that game you gave me if you promise me to get some decent taste in music the next time I see you."

"You got it. Radio's Top 40 it is."

"Oh, God." Utau said getting on the bus and waving at him from her seat. She watched him as the bus took off. She saw him wave back at her and then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, like he'd forgotten something or done something wrong. Utau smiled, he sure was a strange guy.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Utau was sitting at her desk staring at her phone. Her CD player was blasting music from The Pixies at her, but even that wasn't enough to distract her from what she had to do. She grabbed her phone and dialed Tadase's number.

"Good morning, Utau." Tadase answered sounding like he was just getting up.

"Hey." Utau started trying to sound nonchalant, "If you're not busy today, maybe we could watch some movies. I recently found this really good video store."

"Oh..." Utau didn't like that hesitant response. "I kind of have plans today." He answered, apologetically.

"That's fine. How about next weekend?"

"Sounds good. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye." Utau clicked the phone off before groaning and falling back on her bed. This was aggravating. Of course this would happen when she was finally going to put what she was learning to use. Now what?

Her phone started to ring again, and she answered immediately, half hoping it was Tadase changing his mind.

"Hi sempai~!"

_Oh the pain._

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Yaya silly."

At the recognition of the voice Utau instantly froze. What was she suppose to do? "Oh...uh, hi."

"A lot of us are going shopping in the district over because of the sales. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on!" Yaya pleaded, "We would really like your advise. And it'll be fun!"

"Well..." Utau still wasn't sure it was a good idea to socialize with Yaya, knowing she was Kairi's ex and all, but it was better than staying home on a Saturday. My how the times have changed. "Why not."

"Great! We're meeting at the station in an hour."

"Alright."

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

It seemed to Utau that she hadn't been on a normal outing in forever. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She felt comfortable in this area, something she understood. The shopping trip turned out to be a big deal with everyone from the cheerleading squad. Except Saaya, who was apparently busy.

The girls were exploring through various tubes of lip colors and outfits to fantasize about. Utau thought the whole thing seemed very... tame.

"Hey sempai!" Yaya came up to her and took her by the arm. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure..." Utau answered trying her best to be cautious with her words.

Yaya dragged her through the mall and out the door to a store next door.

"Uh...Yuiki?" Utau asked after a bit of walking. "Where exactly..."

Utau's voice trailed off when they arrived to a comic book store. So much for her normal outing.

"I wanted to show you this store, but I didn't want anyone else to see." Yaya explained with an apologetic bow. "Come on, they have a great selection!"

Utau followed Yaya in and noticed all the guys in the store stop what they were doing to look their way. Utau shook her head, how predictable. She would have thought one of the guys from the Nerd Herd would bring her here, but Yaya?

"See!" Yaya displayed the area by pulling some manga off the shelf and posing with them. If she didn't persuade Utau, she at least did a good job with advertisement.

"Impressive." Utau nodded an agreement. "I haven't heard of most of them, but still."

"That's the beauty of it!" Yaya explain with great enthusiasm. "You can come in and just find something amazing!"

"Sounds like you get your money's worth anyway."

Utau humored her for a while chiming in on the ones she knew and letting Yaya explain the others.

Utau was so focused on the manga, she missed watching her words and said, "You're so full of energy, I don't see how you and Kairi even-" Utau slammed her mouth shut when Kairi's name slipped out.

Yaya tensed at her statement. "Oh..., you know about that?"

"I, uh, heard through the grapevine." Utau said, just barely stretching the truth.

Yaya nodded putting the manga back. "We should probably head back before they start wondering where we are." Yaya told her with a weak smile.

"Sure."

When they went outside Utau noticed Amu walking down the street, and in a trench coat no less. "Hang on a second." Utau told Yaya before approaching Amu.

"Hey Amu."

Amu jumped in surprise then looked almost relieved to see Utau, "Hey yourself."

"You look a little sketchy." Utau observed, "Was that all Fujaski had for you to wear?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you stay at Nagihiko's last night?"

"Yeah, but I'm over there enough that his mom keeps a change of clothes for me." Amu explained somehow missing how suggestive that sounded, not to mention creepy. Utau couldn't tell whether she was just that badass...or just that naive.

"Well, a group of us are shopping for the winter trends. Want to join us?"

At the suggestion Amu gave her a horrified look, "You're here with...people?"

"Come on, I'm not that pathetic."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of on my way to work now."

"Oh, bummer."

"Yeah..." Amu's glance shifted down to her feet wanting to saw more, "Uh...Utau?"

"What?"

"Could you uh..., convince your group not to eat here?"

"Why?"

"Well..., there is a reason I work so far away from home and... school."

"Oh..." Utau nodded, getting what she was poking at, "No problem."

"Thanks." Amu muttered, still looking at her feet, "I'll see you Monday."

Utau watched her leave and had this sinking suspicion that there were just too many people with secrets around her. Not to be a hypocrite, she admitted to keeping the biggest secret of all.


	8. Do You Wanna Date My Avatar?

_Just when she thought she had the Nerd Herd figured out,_

_they go and do something completely insane. _

_Of course she was used to it by now,_

_but what happened to her normal life._

_She used to be average and down to earth,_

_now she's stuck in this completely different world._

**Chapter Eight:**

**Do You Wanna Date My Avatar?**

"Die goblin! Die!" Kukai shouted clicking his mouse repeatedly. "Kairi! Watch my back."

"I'm. A. Little. Busy. Right. Now." Kairi responded calmly while he violently slammed his keys.

"They're surrounding us!" Nagi warned in a frantic attempt to ward them off.

"Not a problem." Amu answered with her usual monotone expression, barely making an effort to move her mouse as she attacked the swarm. "I can make an opening."

"Okay..." Utau stared at Kukai's computer sceen blankly. "What's happening exactly?"

"Like I said, we're on a quest to rescue the dwarven princess from the evil Dark Iron Clan, but these damn goblins are trying to prevent us. Why won't you die!"

"And I'm just watching today?"

"Yeah," Amu answered, unfazed by the action. "It costs a small subscription fee to play, so we figured it wouldn't be worth it."

"Plus, this takes skill and precise planning on the execution of these moves and...hey! Stupid goblin! Burn in hell!"

"Yeah, I can see that great amount of thought you put into running at him screaming 'Die! Die! Die!'" Utau responded watching how seriously they were taking this game.

"Watch out Amu." Utau warned watching the game. _God, please tell me I'm not getting into it too! _

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked, forever indifferent, "Nothing's around me."

"Come on guys! I'm dying here." Nagihiko pleaded as he tried to get away.

"Wait. Huh?" Utau wondered curiously before rolling over to Amu's screen. "Nagihiko? Are you the girl?"

"Yes." Nagihiko answered still in a panic for survival.

"Amu?"

"I thought a guy would fit the rouge character better." Amu explained punching a goblin right between the eyes.

Utau stared at Kukai.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna."

"It doesn't really matter." Kairi explained while intensely looking at his screen. "This is a role playing game anyway, you can look at it as though they're just playing a part."

"I always imagined these really fat, perverted guys making a hot girl as their avatar just to stare at them." Kukai commented, "Or like an internet porno."

"Shut it." Nagihiko warned him daring a look over his computer screen.

"Do you wanna date my avatar Nagi~? Hey! Keep your magic to yourself!" Kukai began his frantic clicking again.

"We're through!" Kairi announced and all of them seemed to fall over for a moment from exhaustion.

"Okay..." Utau said with a laugh. "Good luck with the princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Wait up." Kukai said scrambling out of his chair.

Utau waited as he dug out a CD from his backpack. "Is this 'decent music?' Or did my brother lie to me?"

Utau took the CD from him and examined the cover. "Guns N' Roses? Really?"

"They're 80s aren't they."

"Yep. And 90s. Their Illusion Tour was amazing in 91. Especially when Axl Rose jumped on a fan who was filming it." Utau said with an amused smile. "I love this album. _Appetite for Destruction_ has 'Welcome to the Jungle.'"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Kairi asked Nagihiko as the three watched the exchange.

Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders, not sure what they were talking about exactly. "Some band concert?"

"I suppose."

Amu looked up from her computer to stare at them dumbstruck. "You're kidding. Right?"

The boys turned to stare back at her. Amu sighed in disappointment. "Guns N' Roses is a classic rock band guys."

"Oh." Kairi acknowledged before getting back to his computer. Utau felt this intense need to hit him at that moment.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Utau gave the CD back to Kukai and left to find Tadase. Probably waiting for her at this point. That game went on longer than she thought it would.

When Utau made it to their usual meeting place, to her dismay, she found Saaya there instead of Tadase.

"We missed you Saturday." Utau commented when she was in front of her.

"Yes, I was busy." Saaya explained, "It sounded like fun."

"What do you want?" Utau asked tired of the small talk and really not in the mood to deal with Saaya at the moment.

"I was just wondering if we could have the pre-game get together at your house tomorrow after school. I'd have it at my place, but my parents are having a party so it will be in absolute chaos."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A pre-game get together silly. To help get the girls excited and pumped before the game." Saaya explained again, as though she were a slow learner. "Do you mind having it at your place?"

"No. But why didn't any one discuss this with me beforehand?"

"What do you _mean_?" Saaya asked with an oh so innocent smile.

"I _mean_," Utau started imitating Saaya's whine. "I'm captain. If there is going to be any event concerning us, it has to be checked with me first."

"I just assumed you wouldn't mind. I mean, what's wrong with the idea?"

"It's not the idea, it's the priniciple of the matter." Utau explained, trying not to let her irritation affect her voice. "Just check with me first before you start getting the team excited about something."

"Fine." Saaya countered forcing a smile. "I'll make sure not to even breathe without your _permission_."

Utau gave her a bitter smile. "Good."

Before they could do anything more than give each other threatening looks, Tadase came up behind them.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Utau.

"Oh, hello Tadase." Saaya said with a complete change in attitude.

"Let's go Tadase." Utau said turning towards the door.

"Would you like to walk with us Saaya?"

Utau stopped in her tracks. Saaya? Since when did Tadase refer to anyone by their first name?

"That'd be nice." Saaya answered, not at all surprised. "As long as Utau says it's ok." Saaya gave her a smug smile. What was her game?

"I could care less." Utau shrugged off that last implication. "Actually, Tadase go on ahead. I have something to do."

"Do you want me to wait on you?" Tadase asked oblivious to Utau and Saaya's silent feud.

"Don't bother." Utau replied with an acidic tone. Trudging forward until she was out of sight.

Utau hit her back against the lockers. Why did she have to snap like that? It wasn't like Tadase couldn't have girls as friends, she trusted him in that respect. But his taste in friends was something of concern.

Utau made her way back to the media room to tell the guys she couldn't make it tomorrow. She could already see Kairi's disgusted face.

When she approached the door she heard a lot of racket coming from the room.

"Tell me!"

"Get off of me you crazy she devil!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"You're killing me!"

"Calm down guys."

"I would if you would all just drop it already!"

"Not on your life!"

"Ow!"

Utau was almost afraid to open the door. But couldn't resist. She found Kairi trapped in Kukai's choke hold and Amu on Kukai's back while Naighiko was on the side trying to pull them all away from each other. It looked as though they were in the middle of a rumble, but stopped instantly when they noticed her presence and stared at her.

"So...," Utau started, not sure what to make of the scene, "This is what you guys do after I leave?"

"Not usually." Nagihiko answered embarrassed enough for everyone involved.

Kairi began hitting Kukai's arm still wrapped around his neck to get his attention. "Oh, right." Kukai dropped him to the ground gasping for breath.

"Amu, down." Nagihiko told her firmly.

"Not until I get answers." Amu said her voice calm and steady as she tightened her hold around Kukai's neck. When Kukai started choking, Nagihiko grabbed Amu around the waist and pulled her off.

"Did you forget something?" Kairi asked adjusting his glasses and talking as though nothing had happened.

"I just forgot to tell you that I can't make it tomorrow. The team wants to have a pre-game meeting."

"Meeting? What to discuss what repetitive screaming will be done during the game?" Kairi asked, as she expectedly, clearly disgusted.

He couldn't faze her now though. She was too amused. "That's all, unless there's something you guys want to tell me."

"Actually..." Amu started looking towards Kukai. "I was just asking Kukai about-ow! hey!" Kukai picked Amu up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What?" Utau asked, again not sure she wanted to know.

"Nothing important. See you later Idol." Kukai said quickly before leaving the room with Amu.

"Put me down you jackass!"

That was probably the first time she heard Amu scream. Not to mention anything other than a mild alteration of a monotone. This had to be big.

Utau looked back the two left in the room. "And what was that about?"

They looked at each other before whistling innocently and heading back to the computers. It was official, these people are insane.


End file.
